Undercover Outfits
by ncistatelover
Summary: Going through old undercover outfits with each other brings back memories for Tony, Ziva and Tim, but of course, some are better than others...


The Special Agents from Team Gibbs (Tony, Ziva and Tim) were sat on the floor of the cold, concrete evidence garage, rifling through clear plastic storage crates filled with old undercover outfits. Their mission was to keep stuff that could be used again and chuck stuff that was way past repairing or just too old fashioned to be realistic. Although it initially sounded bland, the task had proven to be actually quite amusing, as it was now

Ziva laughed, holding up a neon lemon t-shirt which read ' _Bun in the oven!_ ' up against her chest. "Wow! I forgot about this," she grinned, "I had to be fitted with a baby bump and everything! It was absolutely awful!"

"Not as bad as this!" Tim grimaced, revealing a pair of fluorescent green joggers, a maroon and turquoise polka dot shirt and an ancient pair of mustard coloured sneakers. He instantly regretted showing the hideous outfit as soon as he saw his teammate's reactions.

Ziva snorted, shaking with obvious laughter while Tony just sneered at him and said, "What in the world was that for?"

The younger agent shuddered, "I was an eccentric fitness coach," he muttered.

Ziva spluttered, tears dripping down her cheeks and landing on the neon shirt that she was packing away for later use. "I bet you were really convincing," she choked, clutching her stomach in an attempt to keep herself together and not attract any strange looks from other workers.

Tony smirked. "Is that everything then?" He questioned, "Have we seen all there is to see of McGee's rainbow wardrobe malfunction?"

After recovering from the embarrassment that had come from showing his disgusting outfit, McGee smirked and walked around the corner into the costume storage area. A few minutes later, he returned, holding an opaque black container that was labelled with a name on the side- Anthony DiNozzo. "Actually Tony, you have one more to sort through!"

"That's a huge box!" Ziva exclaimed, "Come on Tony, open it!"

Cautiously, Tony removed the lid and peered into the tub. Instantly, he was greeted by a mound of black clothing. One by one, he brought out a black jacket, some baggy jeans that any 'bad boy' would wear, a flat-cap which was probably worn the wrong way around, and some black sneakers accompanied by a white shirt.

"When is that from?" Ziva enquired, "I don't remember you wearing that!"

Tony shook his head blankly, "I have absolutely no clue!"

"It does look kind of familiar…" Tim stated, scratching his head in thought, "What else is in there?"

Slightly baffled, Tony glanced back into the box and this time saw a sea of pink. An even more confused expression washing across his face, he looked up at Tim as if to say, "Any ideas?" McGee just shrugged.

Out came a pair of tight grey leggings, a hot pink strappy vest top and a baby pink cardigan. After putting all of this into a pile on the floor next to him, he discovered a pair of ridiculously high- heeled light pink boots and a bright handbag.

"You're right Tim," Tony said, "it does look familiar, but I have no idea where or when from!"

"Well," Ziva suggested, "why don't you look in the bag- there must be something in there that they forgot to clear out!"

Tony nodded and unzipped the bag. Practically empty, its contents included a leather purse and a pair of humongous crystal hoop earrings. Realising that there was nothing in the bag itself, he moved onto the purse, unbuttoning the front and lifting the flap.

His face fell- now he remembered where all of this was from. Reaching into the purse, he retrieved a photo.

"I remember now," he murmured, handing it to McGee.

Tim stared at the picture, a sad smile stretching across his face.

The photo that Tony had found was one of him and his old partner, Kate Todd. They were all dressed up in the stupid clothes that had already been found, about to go undercover together as a dysfunctional couple, in order to take pictures of a paternity test. Kate was fake pouting, her arm draped around his shoulder while he winked at the camera, his hand placed on her hip.

"Is that Kate?" Ziva asked softly, knowing how much talking about her affected the team.

"Yeah," he replied, his mind trailing back to the fun they had: the times they bickered for no reason, had pointless food fights, their enlightening trip to Paraguay…

"You look really happy," she continued, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We were."

"That mission was hilarious," Tim added in, trying to lighten the mood. "You two made a great couple!"

Tony smiled- he remembered saying those exact words to Kate when they returned from that brief mission. "For the Jerry Springer show," he muttered, the smile turning into a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoyed this short and cheesey oneshot that I wrote months ago! I felt like uploading it because I haven't uploaded a oneshot in a while, so I thought it was time for one! Yes I made up McGee's outfit entirely- I couldn't think of one from the show!**

 **Stay tuned for Aria on Wednesday!**

 **Louise :)**


End file.
